Friends Forever
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: She never thought she'd see that rowdy boy from kindergarten again...sleeping under their favorite Sakura Tree and whispering her name in his sleep.
1. Chapter 1

"Give me back Princess Layla!" 5 year old Lucy yelled.

The young pink haired boy smiled and lifted the doll out of her reach.

"No. She's going on an adventure with the Dragon King Igneel."

Lucy huffed. "Igneel isn't real."

The boy looked annoyed. "Of course he is! He's right here." He said digging through his pocket and taking out a smalled stuffed dragon plushie.

Lucy snatched the toy from him. "This isn't a King Pinky!"

He snatched it back. "Igneel is too a King you blondie!"

Lucy was getting angry. "My name is Lucy not blondie!"

"And my name is Natsu, not Pinky!" He said throwing her doll on the ground.

"Meanie!" Lucy said picking her doll up.

"Weirdo!" Natsu said blowing a raspberry at her.

She blew a raspberry at him. "I'm not sharing my crayons with you!"

He looked a little hurt. "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Children, children settle down." The kindergarten teacher Mirajaine said. "Be nice and apologize."

"She started it first Mira!"

"Mira-sensei! He stole Princess Layla from me first!"

"Uh, uh. Apologize and play nice!"

Lucy and Natsu stayed quiet and refused to play nice.

"I'm not going to say it again." Mirajaine smiled evilly as the two children sensed the oncoming danger.

Lucy and Natsu faced each other.

"Sorry!" They both said to each other unwillingly.

Mirajaine smiled.

"Good." She said patting both their heads and walking back to her seat at the front.

Lucy and Natsu glanced at each other and hmphed.

* * *

"Blondie! Blondie! What's up!" Natsu said pulling Lucy's pigtails.

"Ow." Lucy said rubbing the back of her head.

She turned to him. "What do you want Pinky. "

"It's Natsu! And I just wanted to bother you."He said running over to the sleeping mats.

Lucy sighed. Idiot..

* * *

"Bwahahaha. You'll never catch me alive coppers." Natsu yelled running away from Mira with a lighter.

"NATSU! PUT THE LIGHTER DOWN!" She yelled chasing him down.

"Catch me first!" He said running around the large room.

Lucy laughed as she watched the scene in amusement.

* * *

"This is my mat!" Lucy shouted tugging on her end of the mat.

"No it's mine!" Natsu yelled pulling on his side.

"Calm down kids. There should be-" Mira stopped as she realised they were out of mats.

She laughed nervously. "It should be all right if you two share one. It's big enough okay. "

She smiled.

"But.."

"But Mira!"

"No buts you two." She clapped her hands. "Nap time everyone!"

Lucy looked at Natsu and glared as he glared back.

They both begrudgingly sat on the mat and layed down.

Lucy felt Natsu's shoulder touch hers.

"You're too close Pinky!"

"It's not my fault we have to share this. " Natsu mumbled as Mirajaine gave sheets to everyone.

Natsu and Lucy bundled up.

"It's not my fault your so annoying." Lucy said as Natsu laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He smiled as he turned his back to her and started to fall asleep.

Mirajaine turned the lights off as Lucy made a small noise of disappointment.

She shivered. Why couldn't Mira-sensei keep the lights on! This was scary!

Natsu reached over and held her hand.

She blushed and looked over at him as he smiled at her and went back to sleep.

She squeezed his hand and feeling safer in the darkness, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Watch me fly everyone!" Natsu yelled standing on top of Mira's desk as the kids cheered him on.

Lucy made her way to the front of the crowd.

"Pinky! You're gonna hurt yourself! Get down before Mira-sensei comes back from the bathroom!"

"Shut up blondie!" Natsu grinned. "I'll be fine." He reassured her.

Lucy was a little worried. "If you say so.."

"Alright everyone here I goo!" Natsu said jumping of as Mirajaine came into the room.

"NATSU!" She yelled.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy! Play hide and seek with me."

"Don't wanna."

"House?"

"Nope."

"Pretend?"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't wanna play a game. I'm coloring."

Natsu sat down next to her. "I'll color with you."

She looked at him. "I thought you hated me."

"I like playing with Lucy, even though you probably have cooties." He teased.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"If I have cooties then you have cooties!"

"Cookies!?" He asked excitedly.

"No-"

"Too bad blondie. Let's eat our snacks together." He said dragging her over to their lunch bags.

Lucy sighed as the boy dragged her away.

* * *

"Lucy think fast!"

"Wha-"

Natsu threw a lizard on Lucy as she screamed and shaked the lizard off of her.

"Natsu!" She yelled.

Natsu pouted. "You scared Igneel Jr. away..."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You said Igneel is a dragon."

"I meant the lizard. The Dragon King is in my pocket." He said taking the stuffed toy out if his pocket.

"Whatever." Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy guess what."

"What?"

"I found a Rainbow Sakura Tree nearby."

Lucy's eyes widened in curiosity. "Are you sure? "

Natsu hmphed. "Of course I know what a Sakura Tree looks like. But it's not in full bloom. Just pink."

She giggled. "Like your hair."

"Just come on." He groaned grabbing her hand and dragging her with him as they snuck out the kindergarten.

"It's so pretty. " Lucy gasped.

"Yeah. Nature is kinda pretty." He grinned.

Lucy and Natsu sat under the large tree and watched the scenery as the wind blew.

A sakura leaf landed on her head as Natsu laughed.

She picked it off of her head and admired it.

She smiled.

...Soft.

Natsu looked at the tree and picked up a nearby rock.

"I have an idea." He said standing up.

Lucy tilted her head. "Idea?"

She watched as Natsu took the rock and carved his name into tree.

He threw the rock to her as she catch it instinctly.

"Now you carve your name here."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"We're friends aren't we?"

"I guess we are." She smiled.

Lucy carved her name into the tree.

Natsu and Lucy looked proudly at their masterpiece.

"There." Natsu said.

He looked at her and smiled as he held out his hand. "Friends forever?"

She looked at his hand and slowly reached for it.

"Sure. Friends forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy hadn't seen him since.

After Kindergarten finished, middle school passed by without her ever seeing him again. Now she's in highschool and she doesn't know what happened to him. He just disappeared.

She was taking a stroll through the park when he suddenly ran on her mind.

And here she is now. Walking towards the old Sakura Tree they played at, ate at and sleeped at as kids.

There it is. She smiled as she spotted the carving in the tree a mile away.

She stolped walking.

Wait.

What was that?

Her heart skipped a beat.

She spotted a tuft of pink hair.

No...

No it can't be...

After all these years...

Her heart skipped a beat.

It was!

The pink haired idiot was sleeping for Pete's sake! Well she guess that's to be expected of him afterall.

She walked just a little closer to the tree.

Wait. She heard something.

"...Lu...c..y." He mumbled.

Lucy blushed. Holy crap! He remembers her.

All right that's it. She couldn't stay quiet anymore.

She ran towards him and jumped on him yelling. "Pinky!"

Natsu hearing his old nickname quickly looked up. Only one person called him that.

"Blondie?!" He said as the girl jumped on him and crushed him in a hug.

She slapped him. "You left me alone all these years you idiot."

"No, YOU left me. You broke our promise!"

"Promise?...Oh! We'd be friends forever!" She sat down next to him.

Lucy crossed her arms." You broke that promise!"

Natsu turned to her. "I came here every day afterschool since then and I sat here just to see if you would ever come back.."

Lucy blushed. "You shouldn't have done that."

He scratched his head. "Meh. I wanted to see again..and stuff."

She giggled as they watched the scenery together.

"This sure does bring back memories, huh?"

He smiled as he watched Lucy. "Yeah it does."

He hugged her tightly. "I really missed annoying the crap out of you."

Natsu grinned as Lucy squirmed. "I mkssed your annoyingness too. But can you let go!"

"Don't wanna."

Lucy blushed. "Natsu!"

"Fine. But only if you promise me something."

"Mmm...Sure."

"Let's stay together from now on."

* * *

Fairy Tail Comes Back Tommorow, so Excited!


End file.
